24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Amy Martin
She's probably alive, along with her mother. Christopher Henderson wasn't exactly a family man but he wasn't that ruthless, even though he murdered the 2nd best character in the entire season, was responsible for killing Michelle and Palmer and was the most hated villian of season 5. LOl I am not protecting him but I don't think he would murder a little girl and her mother. : Maybe, maybe not. A deceased tag should be there, just in case. After all, Henderson would have done *ANYTHING* to complete his goal. No, it shouldn't. The whole point of the "Unknown" status is to indicate that it's unknown. --Proudhug 12:02, 22 March 2007 (UTC) ::This is the murky territory though. Every single sign points to Henderson carrying out the deed regardless, if someone were to point out common sense logic or used the whole Ira Gaines mentality of "Either dead, or not dead, there's no 'sort of dead.'" Just going by this statement alone, no future episode explicitly showed Evelyn nor Amy being alive at all. How the hell can you also willingly ignore information given by the actors involved in the production by saying "It's not canon, therefore we should ignore it?" This type of attitude is what made me avoid correcting entries throughout every wiki I've been involved with for long periods of time. Dibol (talk) 07:20, January 24, 2014 (UTC) :::Yes - the logical assumption from how the scene was written and filmed is that Evelyn and Amy are both dead, which is probably why the actress said as much. But the whole point of "Unknown" is that they were last seen in a dangerous situation without any in-universe clarification as to whether or not they survived. That interview isn't enough to go by; I'm sure any actor who got that scene as their send-off would assume they were toast. If you were to find a copy of the script that said, I don't know, Henderson, having just killed the women... or something, you could make a better case. As it stands, there's no absolute indication that they are deceased, and it was left intentionally open-ended. --Pyramidhead (talk) 07:41, January 24, 2014 (UTC) She could darn well be alive. Just 'cause Henderson said he'd do anything doesn't mean he would,especially a little girl and her mommy.Heck,if he killed Amy on screen 24 would be rated tv ma! 11:09, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Alpha957 11:10, 25 June 2009 (UTC)Alpha957 : But we don't know what he did, therefore the "unknown" status is the only choice. Thoughts about what is permissible on TV don't have anything to do with iu considerations like status, unfortunately. 17:50, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Main Image :I'm aware that the other photo is far wider but this other image is too blurry in the middle and one doesn't have to even squint to see that. --Gunman6 (talk) 05:10, May 11, 2015 (UTC) ::I disagree - the current photo is not blurry, it is clearer shot of her face and has the correct aspect ratio for an infobox picture--Acer4666 (talk) 08:59, May 11, 2015 (UTC)